1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to shoe lasting machines and, more particularly, to shoe machines having rotatable rolls for wiping upper margins onto the shoe bottom.
2. Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,216, filed on Apr. 10, 1974, and assigned to the present assignee of this invention, there is described a shoe lasting machine which is adapted to wipe an upper inwardly over a last bottom using a pair of driven rolls having helical lands. The rolls are carried on the machine so as to be permitted a bodily rocking movement in unison about an axis closely adjacent to and extending lengthwise of the shoe bottom.
The roll carrying arrangement comprises a carrier provided with a bearing member for each of the lasting rolls, the bearing members being adjustably mounted on the carrier so that the axes about which the rolls rotate may be manually adjusted in a plane extending generally transversely of the shoe assembly being operated upon. The carrier is guided for limited arcuate movement about an axis extending generally lengthwise of the bottom of the shoe assembly in a support which is mounted for movement toward and away from the bottom of the shoe assembly. The axes about which the rolls rotate are inclined at angles so that the wiping portions of the lasting rolls lie at a slight angle such that the rolls will wipe marginal portions of the opposite sides of the upper, the entire carrier rocking slightly about an axis extending lengthwise of the bottom of the shoe assembly. The angular relation between the rolls must be manually adjusted according to the shoes to be operated upon.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,000,024, there is described a shoe machine for simultaneously lasting, trimming and roughing a shoe. The machine is provided with a generally cylindrically shaped rotating tool for lasting a shoe bottom supported by a carriage that may rise and fall controllably in a generally vertical plane. This machine does not provide for any roll adjustment to accommodate widthwise curvature of the shoe bottom.
An object of the present invention is to provide a shoe lasting arrangement having wiping rolls that may controllably rise and fall generally vertically, and that may also automatically change their axes of rotation with respect to one another to permit effective wiping of shoe bottoms irrespective of any undulations or curvature of shoe bottoms and irrespective of varying widths of any one or any number of shoe bottom styles.